In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night
by Black Wolf 101
Summary: When the horcrux in his scar is destroyed Harry's magic is damaged beyond repair. Even while handicapped so utterly he decides to return and face Voldemort, displaying the ability to overcome great fear in process. Pairing: Harry P/Laira O
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the DC Comics universe or any characters/places present in the publications both written and digital (TV/Movies).

**Lantern Oath**

_Thought_

* * *

><p>AN: This story is based on my In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night Challenge in Whitetigerwolf's other challenges forum<p>

Challenge

**Requirements:**

- The story must include the events of Green Lantern: Emerald Knights

- The destruction of the horcrux within Harry damages his magic beyond repair leaving him unable to cast even the simplest of spells

- Harry must still meet Dumbledore and decide to return and face Voldemort despite being unable to use magic, overcoming his fears which results in attracting a green power ring

- Following the defeat of Voldemort, Harry must be transported to Oa to begin training

- During the events of Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, one of the stories told to Arisia must revolve around Harry

- Harry must at some point join the Green Lantern Honour Guard

- Harry must act as Arisia's mentor when she joins the Green Lanterns, eventually developing a brother/sister relationship with her

- Andromeda Tonks must die before Teddy Lupin becomes an adult, leaving him in Harry's custody

- The final pairing must be Harry Potter/Laira Omoto

**Suggestions:**

- The story being based in one of the following universes: Justice League Unlimited, Young Justice, Green Lantern: The Animated Series

- Harry having an antagonistic relationship with one of the other human Green Lanterns

- Harry joining the Justice League eventually

- Harry having a close friendship with Sinestro prior to the creation of the Sinestro Corp and retaining a civil relationship afterwards

- Harry personalizing his uniform

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Begin<span>

_2__nd__ of May, 1998_

_Hogwarts/Forbidden Forrest_

Harry Potter felt like the world around him was shattering like a million shards of glass.

He had woken up in this place that was so strangely reminiscent of Kings Cross Station and had been met with the sight of his dead former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had revealed that his willing death at the hand of Lord Voldemort had destroyed the Horcrux that was anchored to him. The news that he could return to finally defeat Voldemort and reunite with his friends, especially Ron and Hermione was just a bonus at that point.

However, at this particular point in time Harry's prevalent emotions were shock and despair. Dumbledore had just informed him that the destruction of the horcrux had the unexpected side effect of damaging the connection to his magic, leaving him as little more than a squib.

"_How can I defeat Voldemort without my magic?" _Harry thought numbly after collapsing to his knees. He jerked with a start as a gentle hand was laid on his shoulder and when he looked up he noticed the old man's eyes shining with sympathy.

"Harry, my dear boy, I am so sorry" whispered Dumbledore.

As he thought things through however he realised that his friends wouldn't care if he couldn't use magic any longer. That despite not being able to use magic he still needed to return and do his best to protect his loved ones from Voldemort. If anyone had looked at Harry's eyes in the second he made this realisation they may have noticed a faint emerald glow flicker for not even a second.

After what could have been 10 minutes or 2 hours Harry finally looked back up at Dumbledore, his eyes steeled in determination.

"Sir, I have to go back

When Harry regained conscience, he refrained from immediately opening his eyes and instead listened to his surroundings in attempt to take stock of the situation. Based on what he could hear he came to the conclusion that the Death Eaters were forcing Hagrid to carry his body back to Hogwarts so that Voldemort could gloat and attempt to break the spirit of the defenders.

* * *

><p><span>Insert from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows<span>

He knew that they were approaching the castle and strained his ears to distinguish, above the gleeful voices of the Death Eaters and their tramping footsteps, signs of life from those within.

"Stop."

The Death Eaters came to a halt; Harry heard them spreading out in a line facing the open front doors of the school. He could see, even though his closed lids, the reddish glow that meant light streamed upon him from the entrance hall. He waited. Any moment, the people for whom he had tried to die would see him, lying apparently dead, in Hagrid's arms.

"NO!"

The scream was the more terrible because he had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound. He heard another women laughing nearby, and knew that Bellatrix gloried in McGonagall's despair. He squinted again for a single second and saw the open doorway filling with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry's death for themselves. He saw Voldemort standing a little in front of him, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger. He closed his eyes again.

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's; Harry wanted nothing more than to call back, yet he made himself lie silent, and their cries acted like a trigger; the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eathers, until - "SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Harry felt himself lowered onto the grass.

"You see?" said Voldemort, and Harry felt him striding backward and forward right beside the place where he lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was a relish in his voice for the lie. "killed while trying to save himself ¨

But Voldemort broke off: Harry heard a scuffle and a shout, then another bang, a flash of light, and grunt of pain; he opened his eyes an infinitesimal amount. Someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort: Harry saw the figure hit the ground. Disarmed, Voldemort throwing the challenger's wand aside and laughing.

"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.

"Very well," said Voldemort, and Harry heard more danger in the silkiness of his voice than in the most powerful curse. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."

Still watching through his lashes, Harry saw Voldemort wave his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slythering, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.

Screams split the dawn, and Neville was a flame, rooted to the spot, unable to move, and Harry could not bear it: He must act - And then many things happened at the same moment.

They heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering loud war cries. At the same time, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: They ran at Grawp like bull elephants making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise.

End Insert

* * *

><p>Noticing that Voldemort was now back in front of him he took advantage of the sudden confusion and launched himself at Voldemort's back. Harry noticed the slight widening of Voldemort's eyes as he caught sight of the body of the boy he believed was dead flying towards him before they collided in a mass of limbs.<p>

Immediately the rest of the battle quietened as though hit by an overpowered silencing charm, people noticing the fact that Voldemort had been thrown off his feet by a person they all presumed was dead, Harry was launching a fist at Voldemort who quickly blocked and blasted him away with a banishing charm. Harry hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of his lungs and making his head spin. As he recovered he noticed that his window of opportunity was gone. Voldemort had already made it back to his feet and had the elder wand pointing directly at his heart.

Everyone could feel the fury radiating from Voldemort and if looks could kill then Harry would already be dead several times over.

"Harry Potter, what a surprise! It seems luck saved you again."

Even as Voldemort was speaking Harry caught sight of an emerald green light high in the sky heading towards the destroyed castle.

"No matter this time you… Will! Die!

Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort exclaimed furiously.

Right as the familiar flash of green and the sound of rushing wind approached him, something blasted down from the sky and intercepted the curse, creating a massive explosion that knocked everyone off their feet and blocked sight of Harry.

As the people and creatures occupying the courtyard found their way back to their feet they noticed an emerald green light shining from where Harry was supposed to be and as the debris cleared a familiar voice was heard.

_**"In brightest day, in blackest night,**_

_**No evil shall escape my sight.**_

_**Let those who worship evil's might**_

_**Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!"**_

Chapter End

* * *

><p>AN: This story is my first proper attempt at actually writing a story of my own, so please review and any feedback is welcome, particularly if it includes ideas for the story or suggestions on how to improve my writing.<p>

PS: I have my last few weeks of school coming up, followed by high school graduation/preparations and schoolies so I probably won't get much time to work on this story for between 4 - 8 weeks. I'll do my best to try and get another chapter out before then but it's unlikely I'll be able to write anymore for this time period. Thanks for reading!

PPS: If anyone is interested in creating a cover page for this story please PM me.

PPPS: I'm also looking for a beta reader. if anyone wants to let me know through PM.


	2. Taking a Student and Memories - Teaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the DC Comics universe or any characters/places present in the publications both written and digital (TV/Movies).

AN: A New Years present for everyone who is waiting to read more of this story

**Lantern Oath**

_Thought_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Begin<span>

_17__th__ of November, 2001_

_Oa, Meeting Room_

"Thank you for making haste upon your arrival, Green Lantern of Sector 2814." stated a short, blue humanoid being with short white hair that wore red and white robes.

This was Sayd, one of the Guardians of the Universe, the race who founded the Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic police force who gained power from their power rings which channelled the green energy of willpower. Sayd was standing alongside another of the Guardians by the name of Ganthet who could be distinguished by the ponytail that he held his hair in. The two of them unlike the majority of the Guardians who preferred to do things logically and by the book, allowed themselves to feel emotions and therefore could best sympathise with other sentient beings and understand that sometimes rules need to be bent.

"What did the two of you need me for, especially when I've only just returned from patrolling my sector?" This was asked by the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, otherwise known as Harry Potter.

In the three years since he had become a Green Lantern, Harry had greatly matured and now stood at 5'10" and while retaining a wiry build now had a considerable amount of dense, compact muscle covering his frame. He now grew his jet black hair to around shoulder length and no longer needed glasses due to having his vision corrected by the advanced medical technology that was available on Oa. Harry had also had gained two major scars to accompany the lightning bolt shaped on his brow, a jagged white scar that ran from his left eye to his jaw and clean one that ran from his right shoulder halfway to his left hip. Finally, Harry had also forgone the usual Green Lantern uniform that their power rings generated which was in the design of a skin-tight bodysuit and instead wore his personalized uniform which was designed in the shape of a thin suit of plate armour that covered his arms, legs, hands, feet, shoulders and chest with the green lantern emblem engraved on the chest (Similar to Gilgamesh's armour in Fate/Zero).

Harry hadn't just matured physically since he had become a Green Lantern; he'd also changed mentally as well. Harry was now much more jovial than he had been during his years as a wizard and held himself with a quiet confidence that was missing during his teen years. He was also much calmer and no longer prone to outbursts of rage due to gaining considerable control over his temper through meditation.

"The Corps has gained a new recruit since you were last on Oa. Her name is Arisia Rabb and she is the new Green Lantern of 2815, originating from Graxos IV. Unfortunately, she is still several years from adulthood and following the regulation you proposed to the Guardians all adolescent members of the corps must be mentored by a senior Green Lantern for a period of no less than one year in order to lessen the number of casualties, while a member of the Honour Guard temporarily takes over the adolescent Lantern's sector. Therefore, we would like you to take her on as your student until you believe she is ready to take on the duty of watching over her sector." replied Ganthet.

"You want me to teach the new Lantern?" whispered an overwhelmed Harry. "I would have thought that you'd choose someone more like Sinestro."

"While Sinestro is an excellent Green Lantern, I don't believe he possesses the necessary qualities to be able to mentor an adolescent properly." Ganthet continued "furthermore we have been informed that you have previous experience in successfully teaching a number of school students around the same age as Arisa, as such we believe that you are the best choice for her mentor. Do you accept this responsibility Green Lantern Harry Potter?"

Harry was conflicted on one hand he would be able to help ensure that a new recruit wasn't sent into the field alone without enough training and experience and on the other if he failed he would have to live with the fact that he had lead a child to their death.

After several minutes of thought Harry finally answered confidently with a slight waver in his voice "I would be honoured to take on this responsibility Guardians."

"Very well, this meeting is concluded. Report here at 0900 hours tomorrow to meet your new student" said Sayd.

With that said the two Guardians turned and levitated from the meeting room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry its taking me so long to complete this chapter, but unfortunately I don't have much time where I can just sit down and type out blocks of writing. I'll do my best to get this chapter finished by mid February at the latest. I'm also still looking for someone who can draw a cover picture for this story, so if your interested please let me know. Thanks for being patient everyone and Happy New Year!<p> 


End file.
